castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Lava World
Lava World is the 18th level in Castle Crashers. The fire demons use magic frequently, which can drain health fast and present a problem for lower-leveled players. Because of the demons, the fact that the level contains two bosses, and the overall length of the level, it is considered one of the most challenging levels in the game. Walkthrough At the beginning of the stage, you'll need to fight off fire demons while trying to avoid being hit by the lava spouts. Watch out as these guys will begin to spit fire themselves. Work your way to the right, where you will encounter a large gate. fire demons will appear indefinitely, one at a time, each yielding a sandwich upon defeat. You can stand here and fight these enemies as long as you want and collect a ton of sandwiches. When you think you have enough, go to the right and eat one to turn "beefy" (big) and you will be able to lift the gate and toss it aside. Pass through the now open gate and fight your way to the right. Keep going and a small cutscene will ensue that will leave you to face a horde of skeletons. Battle your way through them and then another horde of fire demons. You can break apart the petrified remains of the townspeople for food and gold. To the right you'll find a ramp that leads up to higher ground. Be sure to open the treasure chest to the right for a drumstick (+50% HP). Head up the ramp and follow the high ground to the right. Volcano You will eventually face the Volcano mini-boss, which you won't be able to damage at normal size. You will need to eat a sandwich to grow beefy again. Don't worry if you don't have any more on you. Just defeat one of the surrounding fire demons and they will leave you one. Eat a sandwich and attack the volcano. Don't forget that just because you're big, doesn't mean you're invincible. Hammer away on the volcano while avoiding the falling balls of lava. It will probably take you a few sandwiches to kill the creature. Dragon and Sock Puppet Continue to the right, where you will find a path that leads back down to lower ground. Bust open the chests here to get some food. Keep going to the right and you'll discover a tall mountain which holds the Ship's Wheel on its top. Unfortunately, a dragon which has a sock puppet on one hand guards this mountain. Don't attempt to enter the door at the top of the path, as the sock covered hand will mash you into the ground. Instead, eat a sandwich and run to the left. Jump into the air and tap / to perform your swinging arm propeller-like move to hit the dragon in the head. Keep this up while doing your best to avoid its fire breath and the bouncing boulders. Eventually, the dragon will be defeated and the Ship's Wheel will be yours. Alternative approach (requires high Magic and/or high Agility): Walk up the path until you are just outside the range of the sock puppet's mash attack. Use your long range magic attack ( + / + ). With sufficiently high Agility, arrows ( / ) may also work. Just make sure the attacks actually do damage. If they pass the dragon's head and go off the edge of the screen, you need to move higher up the path. If you position yourself perfectly, it is possible to be outside the range of the sock puppet, have the boulders bounce over you every time, and still be high enough to hit the dragon with most of your attacks, allowing you to completely ignore both, dragon and sock puppet. Weapons *Round Mace - The Fire Demons in the level will drop this weapon at random. Video Walkthrough Trivia *There is a sign that says "No active volcanos!", yet there is one active. *There is a technique for fighting the skeletons where, by holding the joystick to the left and using Rammy, you can beat the fight without any damage. *This is the only level where the French Fries, Deviled Egg, Cup of Pudding and Hamburger food items can be found (inside the petrified corpses of the townspeople of Volcano Town). Succession Category:Levels Category:Locations